


【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁-玫瑰色的房间

by of_the_nights



Series: 【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 洛基从彩虹桥掉进了221B。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 探案向，互攻

1   
他掉进了一间不伦不类的屋子。

墙上挂着巨大的鹿头，桌子上堆满了一直延伸到地板上的书，墙上的贴满了各种各样的照片、集中到一隅，显然作者正试图理清某种思路。另一边的墙上画了巨大的明黄色笑脸，却被某种武器打得满目疮痍。

Loki站了起来，环视四周，试图弄清楚自己所在的位置。索性他亲爱的权杖离他不远。

壁炉里的火焰发出虚弱的光，壁炉架上放着一颗头骨，嘴边插着烟斗。旁边一打信纸被匕首钉在原地。两把相对的扶手椅，其中一把上面放着米字旗图案的抱枕。中间的小几上有成叠的报纸，地毯上几乎没有落脚的地方，每一张桌子上都堆满了东西。唯一证明这不是一间仓库的是面对壁炉的长沙发和谱架子，它们从纸张风暴中幸存下来未被淹没。

然后屋内唯一一扇通往外界的门开了，Loki反应极快地转身，但只来得及和对方打了个照面：一头黑色卷发、竖起的长风衣领子和藏蓝色的围巾。他看见来人苍白的脸和高耸的颧骨，那对浅色的眼睛在他身上只停留了一瞬，紧接着门就被猛的关上了。

"赫德森太太！"Loki听见那个瘦高的男人在楼梯间大喊。"我的房间里有个男人！"

那口气像极了一个发现某种不能忍受的东西的孩子。

门再一次开了。男人已经把围巾扯了下来，转身脱掉了大衣。他目不斜视地径直大步走过Loki上楼，三分钟之后裹着一件一直拖到脚边的睡衣走了下来，并且目瞪口呆的发现赫德森太太正在给Loki沏茶。

"哦，sherlock！"房东太太直起身。"穿着睡衣招待客人可太不得体了！"

"我管他什么得不得体！"sherlock瞥了一眼一旁喝茶的Loki直接踩在茶几上，然后把自己扔进长沙发。"他又不是我的委托人。"

赫德森太太见怪不怪的拿着茶壶下楼去了。

sherlock在沙发上翻了个身，面朝上双手并拢垫在颌下。Loki一言不发的端着茶杯忽视一旁行为诡异的蝼蚁，直到后者状若无意的开口。

"你从哪掉下来的？"

Loki拿着茶杯的手一顿。“你没资格询问我，卑微的蝼蚁。”

“……你从很高的地方摔下来，显然是通过某种力量穿过了天花板。你不是本地人，但并不着急回去，你疑惑自己在哪。”sherlock浮现出一种夸张的神情。“好了，妄尊自大的金鱼先生，这里是英国伦敦贝克街221b。恕我冒昧，你的腰大概疼的厉害吧？”

“闭嘴，蝼蚁，你找死么。”

Loki的声音听上去漫不经心，但是有一种莫名其妙的说服力让sherlock相信他会言出必行。这个绿色眼睛、一身金绿相间古怪袍子加一根手杖、漂亮得让人觉得危险的男人莫名其妙的掉进221b、骗过了赫德森太太，而且大有不愿离去的架势。

他气恼的坐起来翻找他的左轮手枪。“所以你到！底！是！谁！”

"神。"Loki傲慢的抬了抬下巴。"除了我将统治你们，你不需要知道更多。"

sherlock恼怒的对着墙壁连开三枪，然后踩过茶几转身上楼。"三分钟内滚出我的屋子，神！"

"你又不是房东。"

"这里没你的地方！"

"楼上。"Loki放下茶杯。"赫德森太太！"

"嘭！！！"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2   
sherlock故意把卧室门摔得震天响，但Loki只是不以为然的笑笑。到达中庭不到一小时内就发现了一只有趣的蝼蚁————竟然能看出自己异于常人且不属于蚁群，若非对神没有基本的尊重，他未尝不是一个合格的臣仆。

第二天Loki正式升级为赫德森太太第二引以为傲的房客：完美的相貌、谦虚而彬彬有礼的态度、善待她的家具......以及提前垫付一年的房钱。

但这对于sherlock来说是史无前例的灾难。这个自称是神的家伙一无用处。他不会用电脑所以没有博客，不懂医学所以没法帮忙鉴别尸体，难以相处傲慢自负和Mycroft相差无几，最重要的是他没有可以容忍sherlock的脾气、这就意味着他连基本的助手工作都无法胜任（"'神'竟然咖啡都不会煮！"）。

这可就太过啦。Loki几乎同时拥有了sherlock一切厌恶的性格特点。唯一令人稍感欣慰的是这家伙有根神奇的权杖并且会魔法......但sherlock不是14岁的小女孩，如果世界上一切刺激的东西只能看而不能研究那简直让他生不如死。

他不止一次想过这个'神'可能是Mycroft派来监视或折磨他的人。因为他们一样嗜糖、一样妄尊自大————Loki对布丁的疯狂sherlock已经有所见识，他现在只希望谁能给他一个案子、哪怕是找丢失的狗也行。

......当然这只是说着玩玩，sherlock毕竟是sherlock。因为上帝是如此眷顾这个根本不信他的大侦探、伦敦犯罪阶层如此不耐寂寞、苏格兰场如此宠坏了他，所以当sherlock终于在手机里听到了lestrade的声音时太过激动以致于探长怀疑他是否嗑过了药。

"当然没有！Jeff！你可怜的小脑瓜里都想了些什么————你太纵容我们了！"

"我以为john搬走了，sherlock"

大侦探愣在原地，似乎头上每一根卷毛都沮丧的耷拉下来。他扫了一眼垃圾桶里的布丁盒子，面无表情。"是……"

"所以你一个人来？大约多长时间？"

"谁是这次现场的法医？"

电话那端似乎有点犹豫。"安德森。"

sherlock厌恶地哼了一声。Loki诧异的看了他一眼。

"你到底来不来？''

"二十分钟，出租车，发给我地址。"

"......拜托，sherlock，对他友好一点。"

"知道了，Grey！"他的声音听上去有点咬牙切齿。

"————是greg！"

sherlock挂断了电话冲进更衣间。

三分钟后。

"出门？''

sherlock 哼了一声表示回应。

"帮我带个布丁。"

"只有新鲜眼球和脑浆，要不要？"

Loki冷冷的看着他，sherlock高傲的转身离去。

终于扳回一局。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

lestrade在看到黄色隔离带外面终于出现一个瘦长的黑色影子后长舒一口气，天知道他现在简直想亲吻sherlock————多诺万的五官几乎拧到了一起，安德森丧气的把橡胶手套丢来丢去，但没什么能阻止探长姗姗来迟的宽慰感。

sherlock迈步登上一截陡峭的厉害的螺旋楼梯，那高高的台阶像显而易见的天然凶器。尽头的门敞开着，鉴定科的人已经取证完毕，屋内只有生闷气的法医和lestrade。sherlock把警员递给他的防护服甩到一边，径直走了进去。

一间空旷得诡异的屋子，玫红色的。

用颜色来形容房间似乎非常不妥，但这一次事实稍有不同。它的四面墙壁以及地板都呈现出一种诡异的玫红色：两把扶手椅、一个立式书柜、一张小巧的圆形地毯、干净的写字台和茶几————你目光所及的一切都是玫红色，整齐划一的玫红色，充斥你视野的玫红色，带着淡淡玫瑰气味的玫红色。

这就有点出格了。

"我就知道你会感兴趣，sherlock！''lestrade双手抱胸耸了耸肩。小混蛋自从踏进这间屋子就开始目不转睛，活像一个六岁男孩看见了真人版的钢铁侠。自从john离开之后他就很少看见大侦探这么兴奋专注。

安德森捡起被他扔飞的手套，不屑的哼了一声。"怪胎！"他抱怨着。"一间空屋子有什么好看的！"

"闭嘴！安————" ''sally跟你分手了？"

法医似乎噎住了，但很快反应过来。"我不管是她还是谁跟你说的......"

"哦，天哪！那明明白白写在你脸上呢！"

"什么？你疯了吧！"

"照照镜子，安德森，颧骨被打破一定很疼————特别是她还带着戒指的情况下。鉴于你的四道没有完全愈合的伤口，这真是一记漂亮的左勾拳。"sherlock四下环顾。"尸体在哪，lestrade？''

这下连想要破口大骂的安德森也安静了下来。

"尸体？"

lestrade艰难的抿了抿嘴。

"你的受害人，探长！这难道是一起抢劫案？"

两位知情人互相看了一眼，安德森丧气地别过头。

"事实上，sherlock"lestrade说。"我们找不到尸体。"  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

4、5

 

"我们有证据————街角监控、凶器及其来源、凶手与受害人的身份和联系、动机。甚至连凶手都供认不讳、在口供上签了字————没有丝毫异常，除了没有尸体。"

"这间房子是出租屋，所以有什么动静隔壁一清二楚。七天前，也就是10月11日，邻居报案称这里传出惨叫。一开始以为是在放恐怖片————你知道这种屋子什么人都住————后来太安静了觉得不对劲。警察来的时候屋子里就这样，干干净净一尘不染，除了屋主的指纹脚印外什么都没有。"

"屋主Tracy｀Coelick，女，白人20上下，在一间大学附属化学实验室里工作案发当晚有人目击她和另一名女性一起回的公寓，而她平时独居。第二天，10月12日有人向苏格兰场报案称一名女性失踪，现经判定是我们的受害人Laura｀Strencher"

"失联第二天就报案？"

"Ms.Strencher有吸毒前科，并且曾参与贩毒，所以。''

"荒谬！伦敦的毒贩子成千上万，凭什么她在重点关注名单上？！"

"也许因为她今年刚成年？"

sherlock嗤之以鼻。

"总之，当她被列为失踪的第二天，也就是10月13号，我们发现了屋主Tracy｀Coelick同样陷入失联状态。实验室的人说她两天没来上班，而且公寓里的东西被打包一空，我们查到她试图赶上前往利物浦的火车，并且订购了一张前往北欧的船票。在这间公寓里鉴定科找到了一张撕碎的照片，显示Coelick和Stencher关系亲密。所以我以strencher失踪为由将她从利物浦带回询问，结果她主动声称自己与这事有关。我们查过了她的手机和附近监控，一切显示她是strencher'生前'见过的最后一人。"

"她招供了。"

"确凿无疑。她坦承了一切，过程精准无误————她甚至供认了凶器、一把手术刀的藏匿地点。coelick简直是警察眼中理想的嫌犯————直到我们发现根本找不到strencher的尸体。于是从15号开始连续三天我们搜遍了这栋房子的每一个能够藏尸的地方，甚至搜过了附近公园、垃圾站和实验室————但结果是：一无所获。"

 

"所以你们只是想要找到尸体————否则就不能立案。要知道她完全可以翻供，因为仅凭一把刀和几张监控图片说明不了什么。我想大概就是那柄刀上也没有血迹残留吧？"

"你说对了。"探长叹了口气。"那柄刀不知被什么泡过，腐蚀的特别快。就算她当时擦都没擦也不可能检测到血样了。"

"她是个化学家，对药剂相当精通。"sherlock说。"她既然敢明目张胆的逃跑又主动认罪，你们是不可能再在她那里占到什么便宜了。4天破案看似是你们占了上风，但事实上这件案子苏格兰场连凶器都是靠她供述才找到。她把握了主动权，你们当然没机会了。"

"这就是为什么我需要你帮忙。"

"当然，lestrade！你带领一帮安德森就算把伦敦翻过来也什么都找不到！她已经计划好了一切、她料定你会除了放人别无选择：若你没有最直接的证据证明她杀过人，找到一打的凶器也没用！"

 

lesrade强忍住翻白眼的冲动，就算这话再难听，sherlock是对的（"我永远是对的！"）"你还需要什么？一个助手？"

"......暂时不用"这个词勾起了他对john的记忆和'新房客'糟糕的态度。"我要知道她的动机。"

"哈！动机？"安德森大叫。"那又有什么用？无非就是因为钱或者情感！要我说————"

"感谢参与，尽管马里亚纳海沟都比你的智商高。"sherlock打断他。"这个女人每一步的行动都有原因：惨叫，尽管一块布就能避免，但她没有，为了引人注意。完全可以若无其事却故意两天不去上班也不请假，为了使你们怀疑。撕碎照片，明明这屋子被收拾的一尘不染怎么会有东西被随意丢弃？她用这个告诉你们自己和被害人的关系。车票船票，若是11号当晚就出发14号早就到了，你们肯定追不上她————最后供述一切，把你们耍的团团转，却故意漏下最重要的一点。而只有杀人动机才能解释为什么她要苦心积虑藏起尸体。"

 

"但那很简单啊！"lestrade说。"据coelick承认，她是因为争执中误伤才导致strencher的死亡。"

"所以是过失杀人咯？"sherlock说。"我记得你说邻居只听见惨叫就报案了？"

"对，他在7：30听到隔壁屋突然传出惨叫，持续了好几分钟，还有碰撞声。"

"告诉我，探长。"sherlock露出一个夸张的表情。"到底是邻居聋了、还是她们二位在用脑电波交流才导致一场吵得如此之凶乃至杀人的争执在这栋楼内竟无人听到？"

安德森在一旁恍然大悟。"所以是邻居骗了我们！"他愤愤不平的叫嚷。"他的嫌疑最大！"

"蠢货，你的小脑瓜里装的都是什么？水草么 ？"sherlock冷冷的开口。"Tracy｀Coelick在对你们说谎！"

tbc、


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

sherlock发现自己想要进门似乎比往日困难了一点。

"您是Mr.sherlock？"

沉默。点头。

"太好了！"穿了一身机车服拦在门口的小哥摘下头盔。"这是您的快递！麻烦签下字！"

沉默。拿笔。看了一眼快递单据。

......！！！

"为什么布丁是'第一部分'？！"

"哦，这个......."小哥挠了挠头。"我也不是很清楚，甜品店的人说您似乎买了所有口味的布丁......因为食物很容易变质，所以先给您送一部分。"

该死的神！

十二个牛皮纸袋里装着起码五打塑料盒，每个袋子上都写着诸如'焦糖'、'牛奶'、'蛋羹冰激凌'＊、'巧克力脆皮蚂蚁'＊、'俄勒冈州'＊等等。数量之多可以把Loki淹进去。

"你从哪里找到这家店的？"sherlock。

"网上。怎么，你也对甜食感兴趣？"

"你以为谁都跟死胖子一样？我只是在考虑给你买个鼻屎味＊的。"

Loki对大侦探的讥讽不置一词，温和的让人以为他因布丁忘记了反击————但是相信这一点的人请对着"银舌头"这两个词忏悔，因为sherlock在他喝到一半的咖啡里发现了半根手指。

"＃'黄油手指'都是骗人的！"Loki站在客厅一边拆盒子一遍抱怨。"说好的能使人变小呢！结果只有1英寸。"

 

sherlock颠了颠马克杯，默算在什么角度下扔出去才能一击致命。

但最终他还是一言不发的坐到书桌前开始思考刚刚接到的案子。Loki坐在一旁边吃边看他把墙上的照片一张一张撕下来、再贴上新的。大侦探临走前"胁迫"lestrade把给那间房子拍摄的每个角度的照片都传给他一份，于是221b的墙上呈现出一片诡异的玫红。拖着睡袍的sherlock直挺挺的坐在地上，然后冲进了自己的思维宫殿。

221b终于安静的像每一个john｀watson搬走后的夜晚一样了。它永远的房客沉溺于冥想，新来者不动声色的享用布丁，sherlock从未意识到其实两个人可以像一个人甚至没有人一样。他在没嗑药时不会丧失自我，他的感知和往常一样敏锐，他可以靠听着时钟的秒针计算时间：从三点到六点四十，这间屋子空旷得可以让他听见自己思考的声音。没人提醒他因为午饭只喝了半杯咖啡所以晚饭绝不能错过，没人拉开冰箱大叫一声"sherlock"并抱怨里面有一颗脑袋————事实上就算有半打人头那个安静的快要蒸发的'神'也不会在乎，因为sherlock连他的名字都不知道，只知道自己有多少次险些背对着扶手椅喊'john'

我所拥有的只是孤独，孤独可以保护我。

"我在网上搜了下你，科学演绎法。"

6：45，sherlock被迫从宫殿的一个偏门回到现实，那时他正在试图分析墙壁，但一个该死的陈述句把他推了出来、因为它该死的耳熟。

"你觉得怎样？"

接下来应该是一段短暂的沉默。sherlock倒背着剧情。我应该对此皱眉。

"我觉得很贴切。"

什么？！

sherlock单手撑地跳了起来，发现那个神不知什么时候停止了拆包装、在一堆牛皮纸和塑料的废墟里若有所思的看着自己。

"你说你可以从领带看出对方是软件工程师，从一个人的大拇指判断他飞行员的职业。"Loki说。"也许你是对的，因为尽管我对你之前的说的那一对冒犯之言相当不悦，但你说对了两点：我是掉下来的，以及我并不想回去。"

"三点。"

"什么？"

"我说对了三点！天哪真不敢相信还要解释！"sherlock语速飞快。"纸的压痕证明第一点，你自引为客的态度证明第二点。而根据那些纸的损毁程度你大概摔得不轻，所以，第三点。"

Loki脸色的变化显然取悦了演绎者。

"你很聪明，比其他的蝼蚁都要聪明。但是你的自大愚蠢地抹掉了这点差距，所以你才显得格格不入。"Loki轻柔地说。"尽管如此，我给你知晓吾名的荣耀。"

"我不禁怀疑你是否也给了维基同样的待遇。"

Loki冷冷地看着他。

"我是Loki，来自阿斯加德的神。现在你这来自米德嘉德的蝼蚁可以跪拜了。"

sherlock怜悯的望着他。

"这里是大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国，不用谢。"

 

 

 

p.s.  
**比比多味豆  
*《爱丽丝梦游仙境》缩小水成分有黄油手指  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

"你分析过碗橱没有？"

sherlock把护目镜往一头卷毛上推，手指间夹着三个试管。"什么？"

"碗橱。"Loki探身把笔电抱到腿上。"那倒是个藏尸的好地方。"

"你怎么知道？"

"它时间久远......鬼知道都经历了什么，最重要的是它难以打开————啧，玫红色碗橱，寓意深远。"

sherlock匆匆忙忙把试管里的东西混在一起，升腾而上的气味让他缩了一下鼻子。"那你又怎么会知道现场有碗橱？''

"我是神，神无所不知。''

"扯淡。"sherlock评论。"你偷看了lestrade发给我的邮件。"

Loki默认了这个指控。

"另外你的分析太幼稚。苏格兰人场早把它大卸八块了，里面空空如也。"

"哦，不对，我指的不是用来的放蝼蚁们日常器皿的柜子。"Loki心满意足的吞下最后一个“彩虹果汁牛乳冻”。"我是指碗橱里的骷髅。"

"不可外扬的隐情。"sherlock重复了一遍。"一个独居的女性化学实验员，像其他人一样租赁简陋的出租屋落脚。即便她的职业提供了杀人的便利，但她的平凡无法负担如此沉重的秘密。"

"或许是压抑.......生活所迫。"

"她独居！除了要担心房租之外别无所有！她不需要赡养老人孩子、不用还贷、没有仇人情人————相比之下半个伦敦的工人阶级都有比她好太多的理由去杀————"

sherlock的声音戛然而止，试管滑落摔得粉粹，但他只是茫然的目视前方。

"蝼蚁？"

"sherlock！"Loki提高了声音.

sherlock转过头，浅蓝色的双眼因为兴奋而睁大。他整个人变得像一棵被点燃的树————紧接着，火势蔓延了整个森林。

"那个女孩！！！她带了一个女孩！！！"大侦探猛的跳了起来，仿佛有人在他脚下扔了炸弹。"你还不明白？————女孩！！！是个女孩！！！"

''你不能排除朋友的可能。"

"我当然能！"sherlock一把扯过笔电."那个邻居可以证实coelick和其他人的关系！因为他是那么多事、连别人放电影都要管——－一般人在临时出租屋里都对自己的邻居避之不及。"

他的手指飞快地在键盘上敲敲打打、最后夸张的按了一下回车。

"看！警方的笔录里说那邻居之前一直以为隔壁没人，因为coelick工作早出晚归、那邻居从未亲眼见过她————或其他人出入那扇门。在一个人没有朋友的状态下她要怎样才能带一个陌生人回家？''

"蝼蚁远没有想象中的无辜。"Loki走到墙边审视那堆照片，玫红色玫红色房间里没有能装下尸体尺寸的家具。

"除非她根本没有情人......"sherlock喃喃自语，扫过屏幕上一行一行的字母。"但是她恋爱了。"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

"蝼蚁！"

"安静！"

但Loki伸手扯过了sherlock的手臂，迫使他不得不中断思考。

"这种颜色，"Loki敲了敲照片。"就是人类的审美？"

"那不过是她的癖好罢了。别烦我。"

"所以她才把房间里所有的地方都涂成了这种恶心的颜色？"

sherlock抬头。"房间的所有地方？''

''自己看。"Loki说。"我要回去睡了。"

他说的没错，那间窄小的房间的每一寸都是玫红色。但是出于某种原因，墙壁要更深一点，而天花板和地板则是正常的。推开门正对的墙上开有一扇狭长的窗户，以此为分割，房间的左右两边相对放着扶手椅和各种家具。整间屋子呈狭窄的长方形状，因此左右摆放尽管看似奇怪，却充分利用了空间。

这也是因此为什么没被人注意到它的怪异。

狭长的空间、狭长巨大的窗户、左右摆放的椅子、玫红色......

更深的玫红色。

sherlock一夜未眠，蜷在沙发里目不转睛的盯着墙壁。Loki开始享用他一天中第一杯茶时发现这位自称咨询侦探的蝼蚁处于高度兴奋中难以自拔。

"咖啡，两块糖。"

"自己拿。"

sherlock愤愤不平的舒展身体起身，在与Loki擦身而过的瞬间猛的撞了一下对方的手肘。这种任性的举动很快引发一场大战：Loki在沙发上制造出各种蜘蛛，而sherlock试图往他的布丁里投毒。

直到我们可敬的探长推开了门，而他的第一反应是————"Mycroft从未告诉我他有第二个兄弟！"

"他不是我的兄弟！jeff！"sherlock大叫，然后用丁烷气体喷枪把一只隐居褐蛛  
烧成焦炭。"他是条该死的无知的金鱼！！！"

"闭嘴！蝼蚁！"sherlock猛的低头避免了被一罐恶臭的韭菜酱＊亲密接触。

"哈！若非无知你怎么会把隐居褐蛛放出来？那种东西只出现在美国北部！！"

"美国"就像某种带电的物体，使Loki的攻击停顿了片刻，然而任何不瞎的人都能看出来他此刻濒临暴怒。

所幸探长终于反应了过来。

"好啦，小姐们！"他强行打圆场。"sherlock你说过今天要看现场.......另外这位先生，楼的对面有家店卖布丁，你要不要————"

sherlock不可思议的看着他，就像看见了他的端脑终于开始发育。lestrade瞪了他一眼。

不出片刻全大不列颠最聪明和最高贵的两个人坐进了出租车，为防意外lestarde坐在了中间。探长对天发誓那真是他这辈子最糟糕恐怖的一次乘车经历、也许他会因此拒绝再乘坐出租（这给了某政府官员可乘之机）：左边的人看上去随时可以把他当成蚂蚁捏死，而右边的始终盯着他、仿佛已经看穿了他努力掩藏的那点秘密。然后停车的那一瞬间二位几乎是立刻分道扬镳，sherlock直奔楼上的同时赌气般的甩上门，全然不顾它险些亲吻探长的鼻子。

那间屋子里所有的家具不是被收归证据就是被处理了。空荡荡的房间只剩下突兀的墙壁和窗户。lestrade拉开窗帘放进光线，在自然光下那四面墙壁显得更加突兀。

"这间屋子被重新刷过。"

"确实......不过那是在coelick搬进来之前。有什么问题？"

sherlock摇了摇头，他在房间里转了一圈。

"这地方让你想起了什么？"

"我不知道，诡异的癖好？艺术家的创作？''

"除此之外呢？她既不是什么艺术家又不会创作！"

"那你想知道什么？！我们调查过coelick，她是清白的！循规蹈矩得过分！按时上下班、从不参加娱乐活动、无烟酒史、虔诚的天主教徒————"

sherlock冲了过来打断他的话、双手抓住lesrade的肩膀。"你说什么？！"

"呃......我说她之前清白无辜？"

"不对！最后一句！"

"按时上————"

"最后一句！！！！！"

"天主......教徒?''

sherlock放开了他。

''是的！！是的！！！''他激动的大喊，脸上浮现出一个微笑。"就是这样！！！哈！！！天主教徒！！！她想的太远了、想的比你们所有人都远！！！我爱天主教徒！！！"

这可把lesrade吓坏了。

"你还不明白么？！天主教徒！！！看看这房间！！！看看！！狭窄！对称！唯一一扇窗户又大又长！————你想到了什么？"

"天哪，sherlock"探长看了看他，又环视四周。"这是个教堂。"

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

"所以，你的意思是，coelick信仰虔诚，甚至影响到她把出租屋都布置得像个教堂、还漆成粉红色？"

"是玫红色！"sherlock纠正道。"还不止————她可能在每一个无法去教堂的星期天都跪在这里—————"他指了指窗户下面，"祈祷，也许书柜里还有不少圣经。但最重要的是她给房间选择的颜色。即便家具是出于个人爱好，但我不认为房东会将一间屋子刷成这样还企图出售，那简直是自毁生意。"

"你认为这间屋子的墙和天花板地板都是后漆上去的？"

''当然，而且是靠她一人。现在来看看她杀人的动机。这间屋子都是玫红色，rose red，这是一个隐喻，而且应该很明显。"

"这跟玫瑰有什么关系！"

sherlock做出一个抓狂的表情。"思考！lestrade！别老发问！"

''我当然要发问！"探长抱怨道。"我要是自己能发现尸体就不会找你了。"

sherlock抬头看了他一眼，lestrade发誓他开始沾沾自喜。

"好吧。"自尊心得到满足的大侦探松了口。"我明天给你答案。" 

"可这是第三天了！"

"我向你保证，探长。"sherlock说。"这个案子值得你再等一星期，而当真相揭露时，你上面那些金鱼会因你只用了两礼拜就破案而对你感激涕零的。"

"那要是他们不呢？"探长开了个玩笑。

"Mycroft"sherlock只说了一个词。

greg｀lestrade再一次仔细考虑下一次要不要把这个小混蛋从现场扔出去。

 

赫德森太太最近对于自己房客们的安宁感到满意————显然她还没有看到楼上的蜘蛛。但这一次221b真正安静下来了，各种字面意义上的。Loki不知所踪，sherlock忙于浏览各种宗教书籍而无暇关心室友的死活。  
哦不，不对，他还是很关心'死'这部分的。

可惜事与愿违。

"我跟你一起去。"神宣布。

sherlock险些揪住自己的大衣领子往两边扯。"你什么？"

Loki没理他，忙着给自己换一身蝼蚁样式的西服和风衣。

"留在这！"sherlock大喊。"那里又没有布丁！"

"你管我。"Loki转了转手杖。"你身上自负的气味隔着一英里都能闻到，而自负让你不会没有十足把握就贸然出击。"

sherlock赌气似的噔噔噔跑下楼，在 Loki出门的前一刻甩上门。但最终他发现区区一扇门无法阻止一位神。

苏格兰场。

"让我和她谈谈。"

"没门，sherlock，coelick是嫌犯、只有警察才有资格审问！还有你真的不打算介绍一下你身后的这位先生么？"

"别问那么多没用的。拜托，lestrade！你知道这是你为数不多可以把犯人活着定罪的案子！"sherlock抗议道。"之前'粉红色的研究'＊还有'盲眼银行家'＊中的犯人都死了！"

lestrade复杂的看着他。"这是什么怪名字？"他问道。"我告诉过你了————'出租车司机投毒案'和'走私团伙内部火拼'"

"这才怪！什么玩意！"sherlock嫌弃的看了他一眼。"起码在起名这方面jo————"

他顿住了，就像了耗尽发条、卸掉了最后一根弹簧。他怔怔的盯着lestrade的脸，对自己与他的争辩感到懊悔，因为它错误的触发了某些硬盘里应该被删除的记忆。

Loki一言不发的站在他身后。他对于这种沉默感到好奇，它证明了即便是这个世界上最不可思议的蝼蚁都会为某些事所绊住、陷落、难以自拔。

所有美好的生活都会终止，所有满怀希望的心都会碎裂，太过在乎不是好事。＊

爱一无是处。

lestrade最终让步了，他给了sherlock和Loki一人一张访客证，但sherlock嫌弃的避开了。于是他转向后者"先生，请问您的姓名？"

"Loki！"sherlock说，挑衅似的看了他一眼。

多诺万负责带他们两个进去。sherlock径直走向审讯室、用lestrade的证件骗过了值守警员。等到多诺万到了监控室门口她才发现身后只剩下那位"她所见过最英俊的"先生了。

这位有着漂亮绿眼睛和迷人笑容的绅士用手杖替她挡开门示意她先进，等到他们在双向玻璃前站好，她人生中最有趣合宜并且不会体现她的无知的谈话早已开始。通常情况下我们的警佐会认为这是在献殷勤和试图与她调情，除了这一次，嫌犯还没押解，她已经开始想入非非与sherlock的室友共进晚餐了。

所幸sherlock的谈话对象被带了进来。

tracy｀coelick身着狱服坐在sherlock对面，由于案件的特殊性她被单独监禁；她在见到sherlock时的神情就像见到了又一个试图通过问毫无疑义的问题而得到招供的警察。

但出人意料的是对方先问候了她早安，然后就像会看穿人心一样开始了一长串的设问句和陈述句。尽管都是些无关紧要的小事，但是每一个句子的叠加都会带来恐慌。当sherlock开始叙述她对于昨天晚上睡眠的感受时Ms.coelick终于受不了了，年轻的女孩猛的抓住桌子边缘站了起来，很快又坐了回去。她脸色阴沉，但是放大的瞳孔显示那是因为恐惧。

"你怎么会知道这些？！除非你监视我！！！"

"我们素昧平生，小姐。"sherlock亮了亮访客证，上面写着'Loki｀？？'。"所有的一切都是你告诉我的。"

"胡说！！！我从未见过你！！！''

sherlock微微一笑，就像见到了试图跳缸的金鱼。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

"也许"sherlock说。"但关于你的虔诚我已久闻大名。”

“你要审讯我？”

“当然不，我只是个访客，自愿跟你聊聊。”

“关于什么？”

“关于宗教。”sherlock那副一本正经的样子让多诺万险些以为他皈依了上帝。“你是天主教徒，十字架很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”coelick很警惕，但她下意识的摸了摸项链。“你也是信徒？”

“算是吧。”sherlock的答案模棱两可。“我们都是上帝的子民，不是么？”

“当然，而我们是他真正的信徒，并非你们这些虚伪小人。*”

"信仰坚定不移的移民后裔。难道你的家人从未告诉过你一个异教徒在英国将会面什么处境么?"

coelick猛地站起来、身体前倾,她的身体被手铐限制住,但这一点也不影响她整个人表现得像个被激怒的宗教裁判所主教。"下地狱去吧!!!"她冲着sherlock咆哮。"你这个魔鬼、异教徒!!!你玷污了上帝--------你该被绑在桩上烧死!!!"但最后一个词让她突然颤抖了一下,然后失魂落魄地坐回原位。

"烧死,烧死。"她重复着。"烧死。"

"你不就是么。"sherlock说。"异教徒。"

coelick抬起头。"什么?"

"你。"sherlock说。"可怜的、可悲的异教-------"

"你怎么敢!"

"孤独,懦弱,盲目-------"

"闭嘴!"

"违背了戒律--------你知道这会让你也下地狱的吧?"

"我说了闭嘴!!!"女孩捂住眼睛。"拜托,闭嘴。"

"而我为什么又要听一个异教徒的话呢?看,你杀了那女孩,你把她肢解了,你把她藏起来,还自认为做的很好。"

"我就是在做正确的事!!!是她导致了这一切!!!我只是试图阻止她继续错下去!!!"

"你是真的爱上她了。"

coelick呆滞的看着他,仿佛不明白他在说什么。

"那是错的,那是错的。"她机械地重复。"我是个好女孩,我一直都是。那是错的,需要纠正。我在帮她。我不是......我不是......"

"你是怎么帮她的?对了------在她喝醉后把她请到你的房间里,用一把手术刀捅了了她十几刀,然后处理尸体------哦这可是个精细的工作,你的屋子是那么小、小到重新粉刷一遍根本用不了多长时间。 但为什么是玫红色?因为它是玫瑰的颜色,五瓣玫瑰象征圣母------圣母无原罪始胎,表示你希望得到原谅和宽恕,因为你是那么努力想洗刷自己的罪得到天堂的救赎。而她毁了一切,对不对?她引诱你,使你犯下最不可饶恕的行径,使你再也不可能被你的信仰原谅,使你-------"

"使我每一秒都活在绝望中!!!我不是!!!我不是-------"她噎住了,发出一声微弱的抽泣。"她是个魔鬼,主会因为我杀死魔鬼免除我的罪。"

"你杀了她?确凿无疑;宽恕?不见得------我你还记得摩西十诫吧?"

她点了点头。

"第六,不可杀人。"

女孩的脸色在审讯室的灯光下变得苍白,她抚摸十字架的手指猛地绞紧。

''他会宽恕我的,他会的。"coelick说。"他会的。他会的。'恨我的，我必追讨他的罪，自父及子，直到三四代；爱我、守我戒命的，我必向他们发慈爱，直到千代'”她抬起头。"而你会下地狱。"

"我会的,我会的!"sherlock站起身,露出一个巨大的假笑。"不过女士优先。"


	10. Chapter 10

他推开监控室的门————他知道如果是多诺万带路一定会来这里————看见Loki和多诺万正处于一场旁若无人的谈话中。

他的手在门板上停了两秒。这个场景有些眼熟。

Loki转过身看着他，多诺万同样。

Sherlock迅速把访客证对准其中一个扔了过去，然后猛地带上门。萨莉·多诺万试图用被打扰的不满掩饰得意的举动惹恼了他，所有的迹象都表示她在不顾一切想要让所有Sherlock身边的人知道他是个怪胎、而相较于上次的教唆这次变本加厉————瞎子才看不出来她打得什么主意。

他一个人穿过苏格兰场的大门，一个人走到街上，一个人拦下出租。他才不在意是否自己的所有室友都像上一个一样不相信那群该死的金鱼的胡扯，相反如果Loki听进去了正好是有一个早日摆脱‘神’的契机。

然而Sherlock再一次失望了————当他看见Loki坐在那把有米字旗靠枕的扶手椅上一边喝茶一边看黑莓。

“你输了。一打布丁，快点。”神降尊纡贵地看了他一眼。

Sherlock把大衣挂好，“证据？”

Loki一个挺身站了起来，把屏幕往Sherlock眼前一晃，上面是两分33秒前发来的信息：‘hi！这里是Sally·Donovan！很抱歉这么唐突的联系你。我想知道你下周三晚上是否有空能一起出来吃顿饭，就在蒙塔古街对面，请尽快给我回信！’

Sherlock皱起鼻子哼了一声，就像有人往他嘴里塞了鼻涕虫，然后不情不愿的扯过手机打外卖电话。顺便大长胳膊一伸把笔电拽了过来，视频通话显示对方已经等了很久。

“你的脸色看起来和那堆结案报告一样。”Sherlock一边订煎饺一边说，不出意外的看见警车里的lestrade一脸不耐。

“严肃认真？”（seriously）

“烂七八糟。”（ridiculous）

探长翻了个白眼。最近案子有了Sherlock参与的案情比bbc肥皂剧翻转的还要快。本来他写的差不多的官方报告将藏尸地点锁定在出租楼周围的垃圾回收站或公园附近，结果象征性的带Sherlock逛了一圈案发现场，他这报告又推了重写、好让总警司明白为什么嫌疑人要在把受害人杀死的地方再刨了坑把她埋了。

“现在让你的人把电脑带进去，等我看清楚屋子再告诉你该怎么做。”

探长招呼了一位巡警抱电脑，他自己则带着人进了屋子。原本出租屋的灯光就差强人意，配上玫红色更显诡异。

四面墙壁的颜色显得更深了。

摄像头被非常尽责的在四周转了好几圈，lestrade趁机在周围敲敲打打。警戒线已被撤下，屋内空无一物。有人建议把地板拆掉。

“闭嘴！安德森！”

屏幕后面传出一声大吼，负责电脑的那位险些把手上的设备扔出去。Lestrade回头看了他一眼，Sherlock的身影消失了，片刻之后，屏幕上多了一张照片。

“Jeff，让你的人分别给天花板和墙壁取样，然后把装有油漆样本的瓶子拿给我看。”

“如果你是想检查墙壁的话，Sherlock.”探长说。“有证据显示她在没去上班的两天内雇佣了油漆工给房间粉刷，所以才显得颜色更深。”

“但我坚持。她若是想刷墙又何必非等到这两天才动手。”

Lestrade叹了口气吩咐手下人取样。

两个玻璃瓶被摆在了摄像头前。

“你有没有带我给你的血液检测试剂*?”

Lestrade转身看向安德森，后者一脸“那是什么我还以为怪胎只是在开玩笑”。

Sherlock开始考虑那些杀死熟人的方法^。

“那就用过氧化氢在每个瓶子里滴一滴。”

两只瓶子里的油漆屑开始缓慢的产生泡沫，虽然不够剧烈，但是足以说明一切。

“油漆里含有过氧化氢酶，如果浓度再高一些反应会更加剧烈————但显然条件不允许她获得更多酶。”Sherlock在电脑另一边解释。“lestrade，你有没有问过那个油漆工关于他粉刷材料的问题？”

“他说是自备油漆，那可能是为了省钱。怎么了？”

“省钱？”Sherlock冷哼一声。“你不是一直在问我尸体藏在哪么，我想现在你找到了。”

“几堵墙和天花板？”安德森阴阳怪气的声音传了过来。

“你还看不出来么！”Sherlock大叫。“人的血液里含有————”

Lestrade猛地把笔电合上。

“先生们，”他说，声音听上去沉稳而庄严。“别再找了，因为我们现在所处位置的四周就是Laura·Strencher的尸体。”  
=========================================================  
* 原著《血字的研究》一案中华生第一次见到福尔摩斯时他就在研究一种检测血液的试剂。  
^ Sherlock曾跟John探讨过杀死熟人的方法。  
end


End file.
